The demand for stability and durability of vehicles is continuously increasing. Accordingly, there is a need to develop rubber exhibiting excellent wet skid resistance and mechanical strength and low rolling resistance, as a material for vehicle tires, especially tire treads, which are in contact with roads.
Conventional tire treads have been formed by mixing conjugated diene-based rubber with an inorganic filler for enhancing the above properties, but suffer from problems of high hysteresis loss and low dispersibility.